Love of the dead
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Priest Sky tate is turned undead by vampire Bridge, Slash...SKyBridge, sexual content, Blood play, and violence and death
1. Chapter 1

Name: Love of the dead

Rating:M

Warning:Slash, language, and violence

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Disclaimer: I dont own SPD or Hellsing

Bridge is a Vampire and Sky is a member of the Vatican church sent to annihilate him, but one thing happens and Bridge ends up blooding Sky, cast away from the light and forced into darkness Sky must learn the ways of the blooddrinkers, and escape the wrath of the people he once called family, while getting closer to the ultra vampire Bridge, they descend into lust and crimson, digging up secrets of the past and betrayal of existence. will update soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Homewoard bound**

**Disclamer: I dont own Power ranger SPD or Hellsing**

**21 year old Sky Tate Collins sat in his room preparing for the trip he was about to take. Sky is a member of the Vatican section XIII, the iscariot agency. He had been since he was adopted by father Anderson at the age of Eight watching his parents brutaly murdered by thieves. Anderson raised him to be a paladin so he could avenge his parents. The Iscariot Organization, named after Judas Iscariot, **

**the apostle who betrayed Jesus, is a top-secret wing of the Vatican (the section that's not supposed to exist) charged with the active pursuit and extermination of demons and heretics. Sky was raised on the beliefe that all monsters should be destroyed be they Demons of hell or Humans, it didnt matter. As Sky packed his bag he looked in the mirror, as he did often, He like his body it was **

**large ripped with muscles, just like his dad had been. Anderson was constantly telling him how he looked like his father, they had the same straight dirty blonde hair, same tan skin, but he had his mothers Blue eyes. Thinking about his parents always brought tears to his eyes but he quickly shook them off. " This no time for waterworks I have a job to get done. Suddenly there was a knock on the **

**door. " Come in " Father anderson walked in, he was in his late fortys, brown hair, and a minature beard,and a very thick german accent, in his hands was a Katana " Greetings young Schyler, I trust you are prepared for your mission? ". Sky nodded " Yes father ". Anderson smiled warmly " You have been my best protege, your skills are great, but they will be greater with this ". He unsheathed the sword, it was silver and had the words " Wrath of Heaven " inscribed on **

**it. " This sword was forged with the job of killing vampires in mind, it has been blessed and dipped in special holy water, present for you ". Sky admired the blade " Thank you father I shall use it well ". Anderson nodded " Have you been briefed yet ". Sky pulled an envelope and handed it to anderson " Bridge Carson, Vampire, Annihilate, location: Newtech City ". Sky smiled " My hometown, it will be nice to see it again, father before I go after the vampire I... ". **

**Anderson smiled kindly " You want to visit your parents grave, of course ". Sky finished packing " Well my plane leaves in an hour, so I should leave " He gave Anderson a hug " I will vanquish the demon and any Heretics I see as well "... Skys plane landed in Newtech city at six in the morning, he caught a taxi to a motel and rested a bit he had a long wait before night fall so he figured he would just check out the city, but first things first ( Newtech, grave yard ). Sky stared at **

**the tombstones **_" Wesly and Jennifer Collins, Husband and Wife, Mother, and Father_**" Sky dropped to his knees and placed flowers on the graves " Hey mom and dad sorry I havent been to see you, ever but Ive been busy, Im a paladin now I fight monsters, like the ones that... His tears flowed down his face " The bastards who killed you, I dont know what youd think of my life but Im sure your proud of me. Sky ended up spending the entire day there telling his parents raves **

**about his life, when he noticed that the sun was going down he stood " I have to go now, and kill a monster "...TBC**

**Next chapter Sky finds Bridge, and lust.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Dance of the corpses**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SPD, Hellsing**

**Sky walked the night time streets of Newtech City, He wore a black skin tight T-shirt that hugged at his torso, and tight black jeans. He felt he looked just fine, he would fit in well for where he was going. Fruities, a hip gay club that Bridge Carson is said to visit every night. Sky had scoped the area out already and had hidden his sword in an alley way behind the club, the plan would be to lure Carson out the back and slay him quickly. Sky quickened his pace he was anxious to **

**finish this quickly. Suddenly someone bumped into him knocking over the bags theyd been holding. Sky turned to help the purson who turned out to be a young blonde girl wearing a slinky black dress, and ankle breaking heels. " Im so sorry, its these damn shoes if I didnt look so cute in them I wouldnt wear them ". Sky merely said it was okay when theyd gotten all her bags, Sky noticed her face " Sydny? " The girl smiled " Yeah, so youve heard of me ". Nodded he guessed she **

**didnt reconize him, they used to paly together when he lived in Newtech city. and it was recently tha he'd seen a teen magazine with her in it " saying how she'd won trophys for fencing, and was a model/singer. " Syd its me, Schuyler Collins " . Syd looked carely " Oh my god Sky " she hugged him tightly " I havent seen you since... she fell silent. Sky smiled kindly " Since my parents were killed, after that I was taken to an orphanarium and raised by a priest there ". " **

**So what brings you back to ol Newtech? " asked Syd. " Im just visiting, its been so long a lots changed " Syd nodded " Yeah it has, hey want to get a coffee ". Sky would have liked to but he had a mission " Uh I cant tonight, but if your free tomarrow ". Syd looked Sky over as if she was really seeing him then looked behind him and smirked " I guess your not leading that much of a priest life ". puzzled Sky followed her gaze, behind him was the club Juicies. " Yeah I guess **

**not ". Syd laughed " I always knew you were gay, biggest clue was the aruments about who was the queen whenever we played castle ". Sky blushed. " Well I wont keep you any longer, lets meet for dinner tomarrow at Jaques " She pointed to the restaurant across the street. Sky said okay and they parted ways... Three minutes later Sky was standing at the bar surveying the scene. Juicies was large with a big open area where men were dancing to loud techno music, **

**and what men they were. Twinks, Daddys, leathers, you name it, Sky felt very uncomfortable, perhaps wearing such tight jeans hadnt been such a smart idea, he was getting very aroused, Syd had been right Sky had always been gay, and the scene before him interesting, on top of that guys kept coming on to him, mostly twinks and fellow muscle gods, offering to go to the backroom and give him a blowjob, or let him fuck them, Sky was a virgin, as called for being part **

**of a church, and these offers were extremely tempting, but he grudgingly sent them all away he didnt have time he had to find Carson, but perhaps after he was finished he could indulge, Bridge didnt have to wait long before he saw his prey, The vatican had given Sky a picture of Bridge from when he was a human which had been two years ago, and he looked the same now as then, he was currently sanwitched between to studs dancing he wore black leather pants. Sky watched him move, **

**he was graceful and sexual, moving in ways that would put a girl to shame, Sky felt his arousal growing " NO!, hes the enemy, I wont be turned on by a friggin corpse ". But Skys words were hollow, he continuded gazing till suddenly Bridge looked at him, his face was very cute and boyish, his hair black, his eyes deep emerald and pierceing. Sky felt mesmerized by the boy, he was so cute and fuckable, they stared for a long time till Bridge made come here gesture **

**and turned his back to Sky. The paladin was unsure what to do, " is this a trap? " Sky wasnt sure but he found that his body had already decided what it wanted, he headed over to the spot where Bridge was dancing, he was unsure of what to do, but Bridge decided for him by backing up against him rubbing his ass on Skys crotch, pleasure seared through Skys boy. Bridge turned to face him he wrapped his arms around Skys neck and rubbed against him, " Hey big **

**boy whats your name? " Sky was dazed for a moment then answered " Sky Collins ". he found himself moving to the beat of the music. " Sky thats a hot name for a hot guy, Im Bridge Carson " They danced together Moving, grinding, " **_**Vampires are the dead that still walk the earth when they should be gone souless, the damned, cold as as death, but why do I feel heat from him his body so warm and tight, er snap out of it remember the plan ". " Your place or mine " Sky **_

_**snapped out of his thoughts " What? ". Bridge smiled " Where do you want to fuck me your place or mine**_** ". Sky pretended to think, it really didnt matter. " Your place " he whispered huskily in Bridges ear, making his body shiver. Suddenly Bridges cellphone went off. " Hello " after a few seconds Bridge sighed " Give me a minute to take care of some bussiness kay ". He kissed Sky gently on the lips " Ooh soft ". He walked off. Skys arousal was at an all time high **

**but, he shook it off and followed Bridge, he was heading in the exact location Sky wanted him to go out the back exit. He waited two minutes then followed. The alley was wide trash blew all around, Sky grabbed his sword and headed down the alley till he heard voices he crouched down and hid behind a dumpster, he peeked out and saw Bridge his back to Sky talking to a man in his early thirties, wearing an open buttoned shirt, and blue jeans, he seemed to have **

**people behind him but they were obscured by the shadows. " Bridge nice to see you me and my boys were just about to head in and have some fun ". Bridge folded his arms " By fun do you mean your going to kill everyone and increase your little band of ghouls, Dean ". The figures behind Dean stepped from the shadows and Sky suppresed a gasp they were Ghouls, zombie minions of vampires. " Sky rememberd reading about them. A ghoul is created when a vampire **

**bites a non virgin, or someone of the same sex as them, Dean seemed to have Eight with him. Dean laughed " Do you intend to help me or stop me? ". Bridge cracked his knuckles " I guess its the latter ". He rushed forward and punched the closest ghoul blowing its head clear off. " Attack!! " screamed Dean. the zombies convirged on Bridge but he just smirked. Sky watched the battle mesmerized. Bridge was a great fighter his bunches and kicked demolished the **

**ghouls. " **_**His vampiric strenghth is great, when the time comes it wont be as easy as I thought to kill him "**_**. Bridge had just ripped the last ghoul to shredds when Dean pulled out a Pistol. Sky wasnt sure what made him say it but he yelled " Look out! ". Bridge whipped around to see Dean he dodged the bullet and jumped at Dean knocking the gun out his hand and tossing him over his shoulder. " Seriously Dean did you honestly think this would have done a thing against **

**me? ". Sky decided to make his move but was stopped when Dean noticed him hiding and grabbed him. dragging him out and holding him as a human shield. " Try anything and the human dies! ". Bridge stared " Hey Sky guess you couldnt stand being away from me for so long huh ". Sky struggled against Deans hold cursing himself for his carelessness. " What are you going to do?, make a move and ill snap his neck, leave now and he goes free ". " Or I **

**leave, you make him into a ghoul and go into the club and make them into ghouls to " Bridge pointed out. Dean grinned " maybe ". Bridge picked up Deans fallen gun " Hey Sky, I was wondering are you a virgin? ". Sky stared at him what kind of question was that for a time like this. Deans gripp on his neck tightened to the point he was gagging. " Well? " asked Bridge taking aim. Dean moved to snap his neck but Sky screamed " YES!!**

**BANG**

**AHHHH**

**SPLAT**

**TBC, cliffhanger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: New outlook**

**Disclaimer: Dont own**

**Sky wasnt sure where he was all he could see and feel was a cold darkness, his memory was fuzzy, he could remember going to a club, and dancing with...Bridge!!!, now he remembered, he'd followed Bridge out of the club with plans of completing his mission of killing him, but things hadnt turned out like hed hoped. Another vampire had appeared with a gang of ghouls, one thing led to another, and Sky had found himself captured, the last thing he remembered was Bridge **

**asking him if he was a virgin, then pain. Sky slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first but soon came into focus, he realized that he was not in the motel he was staying at, but in a darkly lit room on a large bed with crimson sheetings. " Where am I? ". said Sky aloud. He took a deep breath to calm himself but he found he couldnt breath. He started to panick. " Hey relax theres no need for that anymore ". Sky looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Bridge **

**walking toward him in nothing but a pair of black briefs. Even in the fits of not being able to breathe Sky was aroused, Bridge climbed onto the bed, and moved next to Sky. Bridge kissed his cheek and rubbed his back whispering in his ear to relax, after a few minutes, Sky spoke " Whats wrong with me? ". Bridge shrugged " Your dead " he said simply...silence " WHAT!!! " screamed Sky. Bridge sombered. " Im sorry but Dean had you and I couldnt rescue you I **

**felt bad so I..." He averted his eyes downward. " You turned me into a vampire ". Bridge nodded. Sky thought a moment " How?, I mean vampires can only turn others if the person is a virgin or of the opposite sex, Im a virgin but Im also a boy so... Sky stared at Bridge oddly making the brown haired boy roll his eyes " Im a boy to but also Im not a normal vampire " he said that last part mysteriously. Sky was about to ask him about that when he remembered " **

**Wheres my sword ". Bridge pointed behind Sky, where the sword was resting against a drawer. " Pretty nice craftmanship, I expect no less from a paladin of the iscariots annihilation squad. Skys eyes widened in suprise. " I looked through your clothes when I brought you here ". Sky blushed " W-where is here? " Bridge shrugged " Well get to that later, but first, Im gonna go out on a limb and say you came to kill me ". Sky nodded silently. He looked at **

**Bridge wanting to say something but found himself mesmerized by the boy, Bridges body was twinkish a littletoned but not all, his eyes Sky noted were red. Sky felt heat rising through him coursing like blood. Bridge smiled lustfully " Keep looking at me like that and Im going to think you want me ". Sky gulped loudly making Bridge laugh " One thing about vampires, were very horny creatures, full of lust and desire ". Bridge tugged at the hem of Skys shirt till the thing was **

**off. " Another thing are bodys are a bit different, like with touch ". He ran his hands over Skys, hairy, muscled chest making the paladin squirm with pleasure. Bridge straddled Sky and locked his arms around Skys neck. " I was wondering what you were planning to do now, you cant go back to the vatican can you? ". Skys body was on fire, all of Bridges actions were fueling it, even Bridges question seemed to enflame him. Though they both knew Sky couldnt go **

**back to the vatican, he would be killed on sight, " What will you do now? " asked Bridge before his tongue finally slipped into Skys mouth. Skys mind went blank no thought could be formed all he knew was Bridge was kissing him. But suddenly something let loose inside him, something, dark, violent, and beastly came out to claim what it desired. Bridge was kissing Sky gently biding his time till he felt Skys arms wrapp around his smaller frame and kiss him **

**firecely, his hands roughly moving over his body, he didnt think Sky had noticed yet but his right hand was bandaged, but he would know soon. Bridge was flipped onto his back and his briefs torn off. Bridge watched with great interest, Skys vampire blood was surging, fueled by his lust, though his true vamp self wouldnt come till he drank human blood, but this was a nice preview, Sky ripped off his last barrier of clothing, Bridge whisled, " Guys very...well indowed. **

**Bridge felt his legs being roughly spread. Bridge closed his eyes, being a vampire very few things could hurt him, what was about to happen was going to hurt like hell, for about two minutes, " Ah the old adage from pain comes pleasure ". Sky wasnt sure intirely what was going on, all he knew was he had never felt pleasure like this, it suddenly came to him that he was having sex,but with who? he opened his eyes to see Bridge beneath him, moaning insesently, as him **

**as his body was slammed into by Skys bulkier one. Skys mind was reforming, the beast falling to his command, he followed his and the beast desires. As he plowed into Bridge Sky felt a tingling in his right hand, that soon turned into a burning sensation, as an hour passed the right hand was boiling but Sky was to caught up in his and Bridges pleasure, as the bed shook threatening to break Sky reached the edge and climaxed, as did Bridge, his right hand Exploded, and **

**the bed collapsed and once again Sky fell into darkness. When he came to four minutes later, he moved so he could look into Bridges face " I didnt hurt you did I eye? ". Bridge just grinned " If that was pain then I think I just became a masochist ". He looked sideways and his eyes widened, Sky followed his gaze to his right hand and screamed!!...TBC**

**Next chapter what has happened to Sky?, will he join the protesant church or, leave and fall prey to the vatican, who were once his home, till then**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Protesants**

**Disclamer: dont own**

**Skys screams echoed around the whole room till Bridge clamped his hands over Bridges mouth " Relax cutie its not that bad ". From Skys point of view it was worst then what he thought, his right hand hand transformed into a monstrous claw!!, the skin, was deep blue, the nails long and sharp, it felt so odd. Sky finally calmed down, Bridge removed his hands " W-whats happening to me?! Bridge stroked Skys cheek " I think its some weird reaction ". " To what? " asked the **

**Paladin. Bridge shrugged and moved slightly making Sky remember he was still inside Bridge, he carefully pulled out and layed beside him " Whatever the Vatican dopes you guys up on is my guess " said Bridge. Sky thought a second. He had been subjected to some genetic engineering to make him stronger when fighting vampires, He told this to Bridge and the vampire nodded " Sounds about right ". Bridge reached into a drawer by the bed and pulled out some bandages and **

**began wrapping them around Skys hand " This was dipped in a special chemical it should make your hand more- Human asked Sky hopefully. Bridge smiled kindly " More you, even with that your still fucking sexy " He kissed Skys neck and rubbed his six pack abbs. Sky could feel his monster stur again but the ringing of a phone stopped it. Bridge answered " Hello... yeah he's awake...Kay well be right there " He hung up. Bridge hopped off the bed " Time to meet **

**the big blue dog ". Bridge threw on an emerald T-shirt, and some black shorts. He tossed some clothes to Sky, who quickly noticed there was no shirt. Bridge smirked " You look better without one ". Tossed on the Briefs, though they were a bit small, and a pair of blue jeans that fit just right, when he slipped on the sandles they departed the room and walked down a long hallway. " Are you with Hellsing? " asked Sky suddenly. He had been wondering for **

**awhile. Bridge grinned " Guilty " Hellsing is an Organization founded by Abraham van Helsing shortly after the events of Bram Stoker's novel its purpose of the Hellsing Organization is to end all earthly activity of non-human creatures. It is traditionally headed by Abraham's descendants. Hellsings motto is "We are on a mission from God," Another name for it would be the royal order of protesanr nights. " Sir Integra Hellsing is our leader, and shes one hell of a one " said **

**Bridge. " Thats probably why the vatican sent me after you" said Sky. " Attacking, due to a god given mandate right? ". Sky nodded a little unsure. Bridge stopped abruptly " What have I done to earn the iscariots wrath, the only thing Ive killed is vampires. and a view humans, but they were evil, and I doubt the vatican would no about them, you had a file on me what did it say?, why kill me? ". Sky looked at the floor " Cause your a...- Monster " suggested Bridge. Sky tried **

**to say something " **_**I dont think he's a monster, Especialy since I just made love to him he felt to good to be evil "**_** "Thanks " said Bridge. Sky looked confused. " For saying I felt good, also no ones ever used the term, making love, when it comes to sex with me ". Skys eyes widened. Bridge smiled " Telepathy and empathy, also I can read energy, Ive always been able to since before I became a creature of the night, pretty weird huh? " Sky shook his head and waved **

**his right hand in a circle motion a red energy shield appeared. " A shield " said Bridge impressed " Looks like I wasnt the only human with a special power ". They continued walking till the came to an open room. Bridge immediately walked in and Sky followed close behind. The room was large and looked like a bussiness mans room, everything neatly in place. In the center was a desk, and behind the desk was a man, in his early fiftys, he had blue hair, blue **

**eyes, he wore a black suit, Sky also noted that in this light his skin gave off a bluish glow. Bridge introduced them " Sky this is Anubis Cruger, but we call him Doggie, and Doggie this is Sky Collins. Doggie nodded " Greeting Collins, Wellcome to the Newtech city branch of the Hellsing organization, Vampire activity has spread to thid region making us necessary, We carry garlick and holy water, drive wooden stakes into there hearts and cut there heads off. Then we **

**burn there corpses and scatter their ashes at a crossroad. That is how we work, quite different from the vatican ". Sky could easily tell by the cold tone of his voice, this man truly dispices the vatican, and him. Bridge shot Cruger an annoyed look " What he means is The vatican goes after vampires to destroy them even when there not doing anything, but at Hellsing we only kill vampires who pose a threat to the church " Bridge whispered into Skys ear " **

**Doggies wife Isinia was a vampire, she was killed by Anderson two years ago on there anniversery ". Sky was shocked somehow he could picture the scene and it made him sick. Cruger spoke again " Collins you are now undead what do you intend to do, Iscariot would kill you on Sight if you returned ". " He could stay here " offered Bridge " You mean join Hellsing? " asked Sky. Bridge nodded " The choice is yours " said Cruger. Sky thought up until a few hours ago he **

**had been a paldin for the vatican, but he was a vampire his own enemy, he scratched his right hand, and looked at Bridge, his lust, among other thing swelled up again, he didnt want to leave him, and since he had no clue about being a vampire. He looked Cruger right in the eye " Looks like Hellsing has got a new member "...TBC**

**Next chapter, Sky meets the rest of the hellsing members, The vatican discovers Skys conversion, till then**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Gunlocked coolness**

**Disclaimer: Dont own**

**Father Anderson was busy reading to some orphans, when another priest walked in handed him a note, and walked out. Anderson was puzzled so he quietly read it quietly. His eyes bulged out. " Whats wrong Father? " asked a concerned child. Anderson smiled and stuffed the note in his pocket, and continued reading but his mind was elsewhere "**_** Schuyler "**_**. Sky had now been in the Newtech city Hellsing branch for two weeks now. The first few days were of Bridge explaining **

**about a vampires life. Vampires are ageless and immortal, the can create ghouls, they are near invincible, cept the long list of ways to kill them. Bridge went on to explain that vampires have a host of powers, but Sky wouldnt have any of them till he drank human blood. At the moment all he really had was vampire strenghth and speed, Bridge said that He was no normal vampire, therefore Sky wasnt either, he would have abilitys no vampire has, even more interesting **

**he would be able to walk in the sun. Sky had been very happy to here this, till Bridge pointed out the consumption of human blood would trigger it. To Sky drinking human blood would mean he was no longer who he used to be, and he just wasnt ready to close it yet. Sky was currently sitting in the kitchen wearing red boxers and eating a bowl of fruit loops. These past two weeks were finaly starting to sink in. He was a vampire, an undead, he was what he hated, and **

**getting used to it was not easy. Luckily he had Bridge, the boy was very helpful escecialy in certain areas, since becoming a vampire Skys arousal had shot up toward the heavens, he couldnt go an hour without making, wild, animal love to Bridge... Sky was sitting in the the kitchen in a pair of black, silk boxers eating a bowl of cheerios. His time at the vatican seemed an eternity ago, but he was contemp with being where he was now,. Suddenly the door **

**opened and in walked two people. One was an african american boy, with short black hair in dredlocks, the other was a latina, her hair short, and black, but not in dreds, they both wore T-shirts, that said " Wildgeese ". Sky noted that they appeared to be around his age. The girl noticed him " Hey you must be Sky Collins right, Bridges boytoy, Im Z and this is my brother Jack ". Jack looked Sky up and down " So your the vatican boat jumper ". Sky glared at the boy, that **

**comment was not going to go unpunished. He started to rise up, and Jack started to pull something out his jacket, But Z quickly stepped between the two " Now now boys, lets not fight ". Jack shrugged " Your right, besides I shouldnt waste my time on some vatican reject whose weak between the legs ". Sky just smirked and walked from behind the table and folded his arms across his chest. Jack and Zs eyes bulged out, Jack knew he had to take that last comment back, **

**Sky was anything cept weak down there from the huge bulge they could see. " Come on Jack if he's with me then you should no he's no slouch down there ". Everyone turned to see Bridge walking over. " Sky, this is Jack Landers and Elizebeth Delgado of the Wild Geese gang, mercenarys, you guys mind if I talk to Sky alone? " Z nodded " nope " She and Jack quickly left, but with there vampire hearing Sky and Bridge could clearly here. " Jack lets go get some foot **

**long hotdogs! ". " I think 2 foot hot dogs is more acurate ". Bridge giggled " Looks like you made quite an impression on them ". Sky pulled Bridge close and nibbled on his lips " Im not into girls, and Id sooner cut it off before I shoved it in him! " Bridges hands slipped into Skys boxers, and he stroked, " Now I couldnt let you do that to pure perfection like this! " He stroked faster, robbing Sky of coherency " Then I think you need to give me something to put it in!! " Two **

**hours later, Bridge was bent over the kitchen table, with Sky draped over him, his member inbeded deep in Bridges anus. " What did I come to tell you? " asked a dazed Bridge. Sky wasnt really paying attention he was still thinking about what had just happened, during the course, of pounding into Bridge, he'd felt a strong impulse to sink his teeth into Bridges neck, that thought made his stomache churn. " Its alright if you want to bite me " said Bridge. Sky wasnt **

**sure what to say so Bridge continued " Its not unheard of for vampires to do that with one another during sex, its not like it would me, or you, oh now I remember theres something I have to show you "., In the... Sky was busy staring at the object in front of him. " What is that? " Bridge stared at him " A coffin, cant you tell? " Sky was still staring " Whats it for? " Bridge smiled " For you to sleep in, since become a vampire you have yet to drink any blood, so you must at **

**least sleep in a coffin in the soil where you were born, otherwise your powers will weaken ". " I have to be buried in that thing!! " exclaimed. Bridge laughed " Not if you dont want to be ". Sky stared somemore " Do I have to sleep in it everyday ". Bridge shook his head " Of course not! " Sky smiled at that " Then I guess id have to spend two or three night without your bedside company ". Bridge smirked " Who said your sleeping in that thing alone ". Sky grinned **

**broadly " Well then I guess this is perfect!! ". Bridge nodded " Oh and in two days we go to meet Integra Hellsing and her staff... The next day, Crugers office, " Alright listen up and listen good you morons, tonight we are to head out to meet sir Integra hellsing but it will not be easy ". Sky raised his hand " Why not Sir ". Cruger stared at Sky for a long while " You are the first person in this room to ever call me sir, yes you are a nice addition, the reason is someone is **

**stiring up trouble and they will probably do that tonight, so were going by hellicopter ". " You mean were going to steal a hellicopter " smirked Jack " Think you can handle okay, Schuyler ". Sky glared at him, he had never allowed anyone to call him by his full name, cept for Father Anderson or Bridge " ill be just fine, thank you very much! ". " Where are we stealing it? " asked Z. Cruger looked over a paper " At the Drew grand hotel ". Skys eyes widened " The Drews!!, oh crap ". " Whats **

**wrong, you been there before? asked Bridge. " No but I know Sydney Drew she was a friend of mine growing up I ran into her the night we met, Id told her I would meet her the next night but... ". Bridge rubbed his back " Stuff happened and you couldnt go, dont worry when we get back to Newtech city ill go talk to her, ill say it was my fault I had distracted you with hot gay sex , days on end, not like its not the entire truth ". Sky hugged his lover " Thank you "... **

**That night... Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Z, checked into the motel with faulse identities, Jack and Z had gone up to secure the hellicopter while Sky and Bridge waited for there cue. Sky sat on the bed polishing his katana " Hey what kind of weapons do you use Bridge? " The brown haired vampire smirked, and pulled out two pure black over sized hand guns " Pretty cool huh I call them twin gates two hell " Sky stood to study them " They look pretty impressive ". " There **

**definetly something no humans could wield them, here see ". Bridge handed one of the guns to Sky, he immediately noted that Bridge was right, they were far to heavy for any human to uses, though Sky was able to lift it like it was a very " Heavy much, how big is it and what sort of bullets do they use? ". " There both 39cm long, 16kg, six round magazine, customized 13mm armor pierceing explosive rounds, the casings are made from pure macedonium silver, **

**the gun powder is marvells chemicals cartidge N.N.A.9, and the tips are explosive mercury blessed in advance, They are pure perfection!! " Sky handed them back to Bridge " They sound overpowered ". Bridge smiled " if You think mine are wait till you see Alucards, he only has one but its enough ". Bridge suddenly felt something. " Sky get in the closet, no joke, theres something I want you to see ". Sky was unsure but went in nonetheless, he left the door open a crack so **

**he could see. Bridge had slipped the guns behind his back, suddenly the door was kicked down and men, armed men flooded in. " What seems to be the problem Guys " asked Bridge innocently. A brutish looking bear of a man spoke we are ordered to kill you Vampire Bridge!! And with that the men opened fire. Sky watched in horror as Bridge was blow to shreds, nothing left but bits of flesh. " Wasnt that a little extreme? " asked a man from the background. " Nah the **

**boss said to kill him " said another. Skys shock was quickly turned to rage he prepared to jump out he kill the bastards " Relax cutie, leave these bastards to me! Sky froze Bridge was talking to him in his head, that means. Sky quickly turned back to the scene outside the closet. " Now what to we do? asked another man. " You die " said Bridges voice from nowhere. All the men frantically looked around, but saw nothing till they noticed Bridges remains, reforming, **

**swirling till he stood in front of them as if the shooting hadnt occured. Sky and the men were beyond shocked, Sky knew vampires had amazing regenerative powers, but he'd never heard of them being able to after practicaly being blown up, what on earth was Bridge. The men now looked terrified, Bridge smirked and pulled out his guns " My turn ". Bridge fired, and blew them apart, Sky watched, amazed, Bridge wielded his guns expertly, he and what guns they **

**were, One shot and blew a mans arm, leg, chest clear off his body, Within minutes the room was a picture out of hell. bodys covered the floor, one man was frozen against a wall his face twisted in pure terror, he grabbed his gun and pointed it at his own head. Bridge glared at the man. He ran at the man and slammed him against the wall " You dont get the glory of a peaceful death " Bridge sank his fangs into the mans neck and drank slowly and vicously, till blood **

**and life was gone. Bridge let the mans corpse slump to the ground. Sky left the closet and walked over " Sky do you hate me " asked Bridge quietly. Sky gently smiled and turned him around " When I saw them attack you I want to do a lot more then what you did, they were heretics, its okay to kill them ". He took a tissue and wiped the blood off Bridges face and kissed him lovingly. Bridges cellphone went off, he answered " Hello... yeah Jack we had some guest...really **

**okay ill deal with them... yeah Skys on his way and I will meet you when im finished, bye ". Bridge put his phone away and picked up his guns. " Sweety, it seems we have somemore guest outside that I need to attend to, head upstairs, to Jack and Z, ill be okay ". Sky nodded and tongue kissed Bridge two more times then left. Bridge watched him leave " God he is hot!! ". Bridge left heading downward to meet the crashers...TBC**

**next chapter Bridge shows off his...abilitys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bridge VS Hydrax, fleeing with extra**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers, or Hellsing**

**( First floor of the Drew grand hotel )**

**All right the place has been evacuated now we can have some fun " said an armed man out of thirty. Suddenly the elevator door opened, and the men prepared to fire but nothing was in the elevator, cept a strange darkness " What is that? " asked one of the men sounding a little afraid. Bridge began appear out of the dark and walked nonchalantly out of the elevator. The men just stared at the boy as he walked past them like they werent there. One of the men got pissed **

**off " Hey fag- he didnt get to finish his comment Bridge blew his head off...Sky ran along the hall heading for the stairs, he was a little shocked at what he'd just seen but that emotion quickly turned to arousal. His body tensed, and his pants became very, very tight " Not now you have a mission " Sky told himself. He was so lost in thought that he ran into someone. " Oh im sorr- Sky gasped the person he had run over was Sydney Drew... Bridge was having a field day, his **

**guns blazed as he shot man after man, they tried to fight back one lucky/unlucky guy shot off half of Bridges face, but he stared in horror as Bridge grinned evilly, his seard face regenerating he soared forward and lached his mouth onto the mans neck and ripped his head off his neck. " He's a monster " some of the men tried to run, but Bridge tossed his guns in the air and went after the men, he caught them and ripped them apart easilt as wet tissue, he caught his guns **

**and killed the rest in a hail of bullets. Bridge opened his mouth and all th blood in the room soared into his mouth " Yummie like toast ". Bridge heard noises outside and could sense a powerful aura " Nows when it gets fun " he walked outside... Sky was faced with a very angry Syd " Schuyler Tate Collins!! " Sky flinched Syds use of his full name reminded him of his mother when she was angry with him, there faces were similar two " I cant believe you, I waited **

**for three friggin hours, but did you show up, and here you are now knocking all my bags to the floor, and whats with your hand? " Sky was unsure how to answer Syds questions but as luck would have it he didnt have to. A large gunmen bursted out one of the rooms and started firing. Sky grabbed Syd and tossed her to the side. The bullets hit Sky but he felt very minimul pain. The man was shocked, Sky smirked " It taked more then that to kill a corpse ". The **

**bandages on Skys right hand ripped off. The man screamed at the sight of Skys demon looking hand, but he was quickly silenced by Skys hand through his gut. He crumpled to the floor. Sky walked over to where Syd was " Are you okay? " Sky expected Syd to be scared of him, but she just stared, still angry " I hope you know your paying for my new dress ". she stood up and walked to get her bags, but more men had appeared. Sky grabbed Syds hand and they ran... **

**Bridge was standing outside in front of him was a woman in a tacky looking black dress, her green hair in a tight bun. " Who are you? " asked Bridge politly. The woman snapped her fingers and armed men came rushing out of everywhere " Im Hydrax, and these are my boys ". Bridge grinned " Greeting Hydrax, greeting Hydraxes boys ". The woman " Im under hire to kill you, Vampire Bridge ". Bridge cracked his neck " And who is the one who hired you? " **

**Hydrax shook her head " Thats classified information, and it wont matter seeing as your about to die ". Hydrax made a slash motion with her arm, and jet of super concentrated water That cut Bridges left arm leaving a deep gash " That was just a little taste giggled Hydrax. Bridge stared at his arm it was still bleding " **_**It seems to stop healing, intruiging "**_**. Hydrax stepped " Now when I get serious "... Jack and Z were sitting in the helicopter waiting for Sky and Bridge " Ten **

**guesses there fucking " said Jack boringly. Z smirked " Not much of a guess is it " The roof door burst open and Sky and some blonde chick came running through. " Hey is that Sydney Drew? " asked Jack Sky didnt answer just pushed Syd into the copter and turned to face the men chasing them. Sky drew out his sword and with a few swipes killed them. He hopped in with the others " Okay wheres Bridge?, and why is she here? " asked Z. " Bridge is fighting below and she's **

**coming with us " Jack and Z stared at each other and shrugged, sitting back to wait for Bridge... The vampire in question was squaring off against Hydrax. The woman sent jet streams of water at Bridge but he didged them while he shot at her " Your quick ill give you that much " He aim a kick at her head but she twirled like a ballerina on the spot and blocked his kick with her own. " Got you!!! She twirled super fast sending her streams of water cut Bridge into **

**ribbons he fell to his knees his body falling apart. Hydrax stopped spinning " Ha so much for you, Now you have the honor to die at the hands of a competent vampire. " WHAHAHAHAHA " Bridge laughed maniacally. His body darkened over and shadowly limbs sprouted out. Hydrax stepped back " What is this?! ". The shadow claws lashed out and killed all of Hydraxes men absorbing there blood. The shadows dissapeared and Bridge stood there looking perfectly fine. " **

**That was quite good, but im afraid you just dont meet my standards ". " B-B-B-BUT I-I-I BEAT YOU!! " Bridge smiled evily " No I simply gave you an illusion of victory, now its time for some reality! ". He lunged and Hydrax slashed down cutting Bridge in half, but the halfs came back together. Hydrax spun and kicked " I wont lose!!! " Bridge got around the kick and punched her foot exploding her leg off. Hydrax raised both her arms " DIE!!! " But her assault was useless **

**Bridges arms turned shadowy and he cut her arms off. She fell down broken body and spirit " It seems you are finished he brought his gun to her forhead " Bye ". But Hydrax had one last attack, in her body was a bomb and the moment before Bridge fired she activated it.BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!... " What was that?! " yelled Sky. Jack started up the copter " That was Bridge telling us to come get him ". As the assended into the air Sky prayed " Let him be okay ". The **

**scene below was true to par, a bomb had deffinetly gone off the area was totaled. As Bridge walked calmly out of the roaring flamed his body on fire but reforming " Damn I sure didnt expect that, who is this new enemy to have fighters like Hydrax ". Bridge looked up to see the copter coming down, He scaled up the building, and hopped in landing beside Sky who immediately started hugging him " Is everyone here? " Z nodded " Plus one ". Bridgh was confused **

**then he noticed Syd sitting on the other side of Sky looking perfectly fine " Oh your Sydney Drew Hi im Skys boyfriend, sorry he didnt meet you he was busy putting his pipe to me ". If vampires could blush Sky would be bigtime. Syd smiled and shook Bridges hand " Well I guess I can forgive him, so where are we going anyway? "...TBC**

**Next chapter: Enter Hellsings head Sir Integra ( a woman ). till then**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Integra**

**Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers or Hellsing, or Angel**

**The helicoppter moved through the sky steadily. Syd was told about the situation. " So your all vampires who fight other vampires and your on your way to meet your boss? ". Bridge nodded " Yep ".. " Hey Z and I are still alive! " said Jack from the front. " So does that mean were going to meet Integra? " Syd. Everyone stared " How do you kmow Sir Integra? " asked Bridge. " Weve been friends for a long time " explained Syd. There was silence for the rest of the trip. Suddenly **

**they began to discend. " Here we are people " said Jack. They touched the ground and hopped out. They stood infront of a lavish victorian house. As everyone got out an old looking man in a buttlers outfit walked out to greet them. " Hey Walter " said Bridge. Sky's eyes widened he remembered father Anderson telling him about the warriors, one was Walter C. Dornez at first glance you would think he was a skinny old man, but he would show you why he was nicknamed the **

**Angel of Death!! " Hello Mr Dornez " said Syd politely curtsying. Walter smiled and led them in " Ms Integra has been awating you ". Sky swallowed he had heard a lot about Integra Hellsing. Walter showed them onto a room. It reminded Sky of Crugers office, but this one was a great deal bigger and more important looking. Seated behinf the desk was a woman who appeared to be in her early twentys, her skin was a dark tan color, her hair blonde and curly **

**she **

**wore a black suit, and a large coat on her shoulders, circular glasses clung to her face. She stood up " Greetings to all ". " Hello Sir Integra Hellsing " said Bridge. Sky's eyes widened this woman was Integra Hellsing last member of the Hellsing family, the Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization, the Vaticans greatest enemy. As the woman walked over to them Sky sensed a strong will, the way she walked told you she demanded absolute respect and got it. " So **

**this is Schuyler Tate, Collins ex paladin for the Vaticans annihilation squad ". Sky cringed her words were calm but he could sense her dislike. Bridge immediately came to his defense " Sky is a very skilled Warrior ". " Are you refering to the bedroom only? ". Sky whirled around to see a man walk throught the door into the room He was dressed in a Victorian fashion, i a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant and intricately knotted red bowtie, **

**covered by a long red trench coat, a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed yellow sunglasses. Bridge mock glared at him " Fuck you Alucard ". Sky eyes had been wide before but now he they the size jupiter " **_**, Father Andersons greatest foe, the immortal, The vampire Alucard!! "**_**. Alucard marched over to Sky and lowered his sunglasses giving Sky a view of the vampires hellish red eyes " Yes he WAS vatican, but **

**now that you are a creature of the night, how intruging I wonder if Anderson will think the same thing? ". Sky cringed under the Vampires gaze and words. " **_**No I cant let them set the pase, or they will think it's ok to pick on me "**_**. Clearing his throat Sky stared Alucard straight in the eye. " I am loyal to Bridge, and if I see father Anderson I will kill him, if I have to!! ". The room got deathly silent. All eyes on Sky and Alucard. Suddenly Alucard started laughing " **

**Heheheheheheheh, Youve picked an intersting one indeed Bridge, but as for Anderson he is MINE ". The tension in the room melted slightly. " What has been happening? " Integra asked Bridge. **

**" Well there have been an increase in Ghoul activity and on our way here a fought a vampire with interesting powers "**

**Bridge relayed his Battle with Hydrax.**

**" Odd we have been hearing about Vampires like this Hydrax that is why we are... Syd is that you?! " exclaimed Integra.**

**Syd stepped forward " Hey Integra ".**

**The leader of Hellsing ran forward and the two women embraced each other. " It has been a long time, what are you doing here? " asked Integra.**

**Suddenly the door to the office opened and in strode Cruger with a man in his early thirys wearing a light grey suit.**

**" Ah I see our guest are all here, hello Bridge ".**

**Bridge smiled silkily at the man. Sky could feel his arousal that made the beast inside him want to tear the grey suited man apart.**

**" This is Marcus Hamilton, my apprentice " explained Walter to Sky. Hamilton walked up to the new vampire and held out his hand**

**" A pleasure to meet you ". Sky stared at the man, up close he was quite muscular, his hair was brown and very short, his eyes were a stormy grey, and to anyone else he would seem like a nice person, but Sky knew better, this guy's eyes were full of lust and sadism, cruelty. At the corner Sky could tell he was staring at Bridge that was seriously pissing him off. Without Sky's knowledge his right hand had started twitching, flexing.**

**" HOHO, Id take that hand away if I was you, Looks like Tate wants to rip it off " chuckled Alucard. Bridge smirked to " Now wouldnt that be interesting ".**

**Hamilton withdrew his hand and stepped back. " Indded " his gaze washed over Skys body making the muscled vampire feel slightly aroused.**

**Integra let go of Syd and moved back around her desk " Anyway, I, Alucard, Walter, Seras Victoria Akucards assistant, and the rest of the wildgeese gang are off on an important mission, meaning Cruger you are in charge "**

**The blue haired man bowed " As are your orders sir Integra ". Integra hugged Syd one last time " Well hang out when I get back ". With that said she left with Walter close behind.**

**Alucard hung back a second " Be on your best behavior and wild partys are heading your way ". He patted Bridge on the head and dissapeared.**

**Jack rubbed his stomache " Im hungry Z lets hit the kitchen ".**

**Z stretched " Yeah I could gofor a snack what about you Sky? ".**

**" Vampires arent really hungry for anything but blood " pointed out Hamilton.**

**Sky glared at the man " Yeah let's see what they have to eat ".**

**Bridge was about to follow his friends but Hamilton stopped him and whispered something in his ear**

**" You guy's go on ill meet you there ".**

**Jack and Z shrugged and kept walking.**

**Sky resisted the earge to look back, and followed them.**

**" **_**It's not like were dating or anything right?, arent we I mean weve just had sex... a lot of sex, but weve never spoken about what our relationship is "**_

**After eating a few pizzas, they were shown to there rooms. Sky gaped at his room it was huge and roomy. A desk and computer on one side a huge bed in the center. Looking through the drawers Sky noticed that this was Bridges room. He stared at the bed**

**" **_**How many times has Hamilton fucked on this bed Bridge?, He's older, more experienced than me, I probably have a bigger dick, but he knows how to use his better then me, why wouldnt Bridge pick him? "**_

**" Because it's you I love ". Sky whirled around Bridge was standing there smiling warmly at him**

**" You and Hamiltion are about the same size, your is an inch thicker though, and your more agrresive, which is what I love, I love you Sky "**

**That caught Sky complety off guard " You do? "**

**Bridge took Sky's hand and led him out of the room " Yes and I have never said that to anyone before, so you should count yourself very lucky ".**

**They down some stairs. " I love you Bridge, and Im sorry about before with Hamilton ".**

**They arrived at a door Bridge opened it and they went in " About wanting to kill Hamilton, or wanting to fuck him?, both ideas sounded good ".**

**Bridge showed Sky there coffin " You know when Hamilton asked me to stay behind it's cause he wanted to talk about you "**

**Skylooked over the inside of the coffin It had been outlined with red carpet " Really what did he want to know about me? ".**

**Bridge rubbed his crotch " He wanted to know if you could have sex with him ".**

**Sky stared at his lover in shock " What?! "**

**Bridges hand slipped inside " I told him that was up to you, but the thought of you fucking him, and him fucking you is very appealing, just as long as you dont forget Im your number one bottom boy "**

**Sky moaned, Bridge was skillfully jerking him off " I l-love you "**

**Bridge giggled " and I love you, and Hamilton is not the kind of person, anyone can fall in love with, it would just be sex, and I would need videotapes made everytime you guy's fucked, so? "**

**Sky rolled his eyes " Well...Okay " He hugged Bridge " mine "**

**Meanwhile outside the Hellsing headquarters a large black bus had pulled up. Two figures stepped out. One was tall and wore a white suit, his hair was red and curly. The other was short and wore a black jumpsuit, and a black cap**

**Devastation and shorty have arrived and there not alone...TBC**

**Next chapter: Bridge and the others square off against the vampire brothers, and there hoard of Ghouls, Till then**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dead zone**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Power ranger SPD, Hellsing, or Angel**

**Sky and Bridge climbed out of there coffin to discover Hamilton leaning against the wall a few feet away.**

**" Hey guys ". He smiled carefully still unsure about Sky.**

**Bridge nudged Sky in the stomache " Well? "**

**Sky sighed " Alright, I am slightly attracted to you wouldnt mind fucking with you, but lets get one thing straight I love Bridge, and our thing is nothing but sex, got it! "**

**Hamilton nodded his head " Got it, so can I be on top first? ".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( The front gate )**

**" Hey what are you two doing here!? " asked one of the two guard. " This is a restricted area!! "**

**" Aww Im so sorry, were right in the middle of a sight seeing tour, sir ". said Devastation pointing to the two black buses behind them.**

**" Were touring Newtech citys old aristocratic mansions and castle, this place isnt open to the public " asked Shorty politely.**

**" This is private property you must leave at once! " said the taller one of the two guards.**

**The two men chuckled to themselves and snapped there fingers.**

**BANG!, the tall guard had a bullet in his head and fell down dead.**

**The short guard paled as he saw a slot in one of the buses was open with a gun sticking out, and that more slots were opening and more guns were being pulled out.**

**" You look pale, sure your alright? " asked Devastation innocently.**

**Shorty snapped his fingers " Chao! ".**

**The guns all fired on the man enveloping him in a hail of bullets**

**" Stop, cease fire!!, I said stop goddammit!, bro these guys are aunch of dumbass retards, you sure about em " asked Shorty frustrated.**

**Devastation just shrugged " There just cannon fodder "**

**Short snapped his fingers once again and the doors to the busses opened letting ghouls, wearing orange and blue helmets flood out, with shields and guns.**

**" Works for me man so its all, so its all worthless as crap. As long as we get ta make the kill and drink yhe spill... who gives a fuck? Hellsing whatever man, Alucard what the fuck ever MAN! We are gonna wipe all you bitches out! " cried Shorty pulling out to long guns.**

**Cruger, Jack, Syd and Z were conversing in Integras office when they heard guns being fired, lots and lots of guns.**

**" Whats that!? " askedSyd**

**The rang and Cruger put it on speaker phone " This is the main post, Cruger!! ".**

**" Whats happening? " asked Cruger.**

**" The enemy were under attack! " said the man.**

**" Excuse me?! " asked Cruger as if he had heard wrong.**

**" We cant make contact with the outside were currently engaged at the main ground floor entryway!! ".**

**" Calm down!, now give me some details who is attacking? " asked Cruger.**

**" The enemy there... Ghouls!! ".**

**Integras men were being blown away by the ghouls, Shorty in the front of it all**

**" Damn this gives me such a woody, we get a god mode cheat and you dont!! ".**

**Cruger was in shock " An army... of Ghouls?! "**

**" Should we use the helicopter to get away? " asked Jack.**

**An explosion upward told them there answer.**

**" Sounds like the copter is gone " said Z.**

**Suddenly the intercom blared on.**

**'S'this thing on, hello, hello can you hear me? Greeting to all you twelve dudes, Hello! Are you listening you hellbitch whore, Miss Hellsing? If inquiring minds wanna know were the Valentine brothers, Im the little brother Shorty and what a fine day to allyouse! Were right in the middle of a late lunch over here. And check it out, Hellsing members are mighty tasty! Were gonna come and ice you now. Have ya pissed yer pants? Have ya prayed ta god? Are ya ready to hunker down in a corner and beg for mercy? Hey you may even still have time to go for our special suicide offer. See ya around! I love you all pigs! ". The intercom cut off**

**" So these idiots think Integra and the convention of twelve is here, there information was very wrong " said Cruger. He picked up the phone and made a call.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( The basement )**

**Hamilton let Skys cock fall out of his mouth and pulled his fingers out of Skys ass, and answered his cellphone.**

**" Hamilton where are you? " asked Cruger.**

**" In the basement, I am aware of the situation. It will be about four hours before the military police notice this mess and deploy. Until then we must dig in our heels and protect ourseles ". said Hamilton as he ran his fingers across Skys chest.**

**" What do you advise? " wondered Cruger**

**" There is only one way in or out. In short, protect the one doorway at all costs. As I have Bridge and mr Collins here...we will divide into two groups, one of which will come to your defense. And the other will be the offense, how does that sound? " Hamilton inquired.**

**Cruger thought it was a good plan but" How will you get here, the path is littered with ghouls! "**

**" Think back to years passed how did Sir Integra reach Alucard?, Ventilation shafts?! ".**

**" Correct " said Cruger sweating.**

**" Just wait well be there shortly " said Hamilton airily.**

**" Hamilton they... the basterds ate sir Integras men... they will NOT get away with this, do NOT let them leave this place alive ".**

**Hamilton smirked " But of course dear Cruger ".**

**Bridge chuckled " HO HO, angel of death Hamilton rides again? ".**

**" Whats that all about? " asked Sky.**

**Bridge kissed his ear " Youll find out ".**

**Hamilton stretched " Two hot muscled guys joining forces, what a fitting team " he tongue kissed Sky then walked off.**

**Bridge laughed darkly " Looks like well have a little fun this time ".**

**Sky shook his head " **_**Why does it feel like im the only normal bloke around here? ".**_

**Shorty was relaxing on a bench when his phone rang " Helloe, Hello, WASSUP bro? Can you hear me? This is Shorty conqueror of the HELLSING ARMY! OHHHHH, YEAHHH! Domination of the first and second floors here is about complete! Now we just gotta bust in the almighty council... and BEAT DOWN the dumbass broad and the geriatric bunch! "**

**Devastation shook his head " Proceed as planned!, then do NOT let me down. Im about to move towards the basement, now time to see how your specs rate, VAMPIRE ALUCARD ".**

**Cruger sighed and rubbed his temples " Alright listen the stupid ,idiotic enemy is coming and soon. The first two floors have fallen. We have nowhere to run ".**

**" Who the fuck is running! " exclaimed Jack.**

**" Yeah we can handle them " added Z.**

**" I suppose its that or die " agreed Syd.**

**Suddenly something fell on Jacks head**

**" Ahh fuck that hurt " said the african american rubbing his head " What was that!? ".**

**Everyone looked up to see Sky sticking out of the vent " Sorry im late ". He tried to get out was much to bulky so after several minutes of struhhling he fell out onto the floor. Hamilton landed easily onto his feet " Are alright Mr. Collins? ".**

**" Hamilton " said Cruger with reliefe.**

**Hamilton nodded " Likewise sorry Im late ".**

**" How was the situation downstairs? " asked Cruger sitting down.**

**" Our defenses have almost been annihilated. Truly it resembles a scene from HELL. We never anticipated the tactic of arming a large group of ghouls... and using them for a systematic advance. I dont know whom, but someone planned this quite well " explained Hamilton.**

**Cruger stared at him " Hamilton ill be frank is this the end for all of us? "**

**" No!!, not in the LEAST!! " yelled Hamilton " Compared to what the first sir Hellsing had to deal with a century ago... This is hardly what Id call a pinch. It will be an ambush, Bridge from the basement, and us from the third floor. As you ordered Cruger. We wont let one of the vermin escape from this place. Let us TEACH that BRAT just how expensive the TUITION... for a HELLSING education can be. "**

**Shorty leaned against a desk smoking a cigar.**

**" Ah crap, this pisses me off! It really fuckin pisses me off! REALLY! Theres just TOO big a class division in england... An this bourgeois is smokin, overpriced cigars! Im not gonna let that bitch die easy ".**

**Shorty led the horde down a hallway**

**" First ill rape her, THEN kill her. Then ill fuck her corpse one more time. Hey ill let the pigs in and get them all in one shot. Then suck the bones dry, a perfect finish to a perfect dinner.**

**Suddenly one of the doors ahead opened and and a figure stepped out**

**SNIP**

**Shortys cigar was sliced in half, along with a ghouls to his side was torn in half.**

**The figure stepped closer " I missed... seems I havent reached my SHARPNESS yet ".**

**" Wha- " Shorty was baffled at this person infront of him wearing a grey suit.**

**" Marcus C. Hamilton, Hellsing family bussiness man, and TRASHMAN for the order of royal protesant knights ". He slipped on a pair of black gloves.**

**" Here I come ". wires flew out the tips of the gloves.**

**Shorty was sweating now " Sh--!... Shoot em!! ".**

**The ghouls fired, but Hamilton dodged and cast his wires around the group**

**" Too slow!!, Ghouls are only ghouls in the end. Putting their persistence to work was a good idea... But as youll see!! This armys far from IMMORTAL or INVINCIBLE ".**

**He tugged and all the ghouls were torn to shreds.**

**" Have you pissed your pants? Prayed to god? Are you ready to hunker down in a corner and beg for MERCY? " asked Hamilton Sadisticaly.**

**Short laughed " HAHAHA, right, right! this is how it SHOULD be! I was just startin ta think this was TOO fuckin easy, bitch! ". He snapped his fingers**

**More ghouls appeared out of nowhere in front of Shorty shields raised and guns sticking out.**

**" Fire!! " screamed Shorty.**

**Sky burst out of the door beside Hamilton and jumped in front of the man, waving his arm in a circular motion a red shield appeared blocking the hail of bullets.**

**" Thanks for the assistance " said Hamiton.**

**Sky nodded " Now what? ".**

**Hamilton smiled " Mister Landers above strike, miss Delgado commence direct fire support ".**

**Jack Landers phased down from the ceiling droping onto the Ghouls with two daggers in hands he slashed through them expertly.**

**Elizibeth Delgado burst through one of the remaining doors, she placed on the ground a long slender, silver cannon with the help of three replicas of hershelf she aims and fires. Jack phases downward as the crown of ghouls is completely blown apart.**

**" What the fuck is going on?! " asked Sky.**

**Hamilton shrugged " Jack can walk through solid objects, and Z can make dopplegangers ".**

**Shorty darted forward guns raised intent on attacking Hamilton. Sky quickly grabbed the man and pulled him into a headlock. " Hamilton are you okay!? ".**

**Hamilton stared " Where did you learn that technique? ".**

**" Around " said Sky.**

**" Hey you bitch your a vampire aint ya?! Nobody told me Hellsing had somebody like you here! Who the hell are you?! ".**

**Hamilton shook his head " Well your information was lacking greatly, now whats your objective? You couldnt have put this army together alone. Is someone pulling your strings? ".**

**" I'll tell ya if ya KISS MY ASS, YOU FUCKING BASTERD!! " Said Shorty rebellously.**

**Hamilton stepped on his right hand crushing it. I'll ask one more time, young man. Next well try your LEFT hand ".**

**Shorty concede " We was only told two things!, Bust up the secret british organization order of royal protesant knights and the twelve, Then completely wipe out the vampire Alucard!! "**

**"WE did I hear you say WE? " asked Hamilton.**

**Shorty grinned " Right about now my big brother is kicking the undead crap outta Alucard ".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( Lower levels )**

**Devastation walked calmly down the stairs**

**" Alucard your there ARENT you? Come on out!, I know your down there. Even if you hide, I can sense your powerful CHI rising up from this place. "**

**He reached the bottom of the stairs " Where are you? ". Looking down the hall he saw something, getting closer he saw a figure sitting nonchalantly in a chair, hands folded patiently, it was not Alucard, but a teenage boy wearing black shorts, a green shirt, and a black leather overcoat " You are not Alucard! ".**

**Bridge smirked " No, duh, Alucards not here but that doesnt mean you and I cant have fun, names Bridge Carson ".**

**Devastation had heard that name before, he was suppose to be Alucards apprentice " Well if I cant fight the master, I can fight you and still see how good I am ". He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Bridge.**

**Bridge blinked and Devastation was in front of him gun at his forehead, but Bridge had easily seen his attack, and had a white hand gun poking into Devastations stomache " Your quick ".**

**Devastation glared " Better not think im just another one of those INSTANTS. I'll replace Alucard as the new number one! "**

**BLAM!!**

**The shot each other, Devastaion flew backwards onto the ground, and Bridge slumped backwards in his chair**

**Bridge: Heheheh**

**Devastation: Hhehehe**

**Devastation pulled out a second gun and fired at Bridge as he sat up blasting out the vampires right eyeball. Bridge fired at Devastation, but he dodged jumping backwards.**

**Bridge whisled**

**" I thought I told you NOT to lump me in with the ones youve fought. I have all the abilities you vampires have. No I have MORE than you.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( Back upstairs )**

**" Who the bloody hell ARE you two? Whos moving the pawns across the board? Who turned YOU into vampires?! " demanded Hamilton. Jack and Z standing on either side of him.**

**Shorty answered " Just dont get it, do ya gramps?! I already told you, Im overlord Shorty Valentine, leader of the Hellsing beat-down squad!!, We were born JUST to kick the hell out of all you. There! All you! Bitches!... can just curl up and die! ".**

**" Come off it. What can you do from down there? " asked Hamilton.**

**" Your friggin senile! " yelled Shorty.**

**The yells of ghouls caught everyones attention. Shorty knocked Sky off of him.**

**" The curtains A' risin on the cannabalism show. Hope you enjoy it as much as I will! ".**

**Everyones eyes widened.**

**" What the hell... " Hamilton was shocked and he wasnt alone.**

**This new group of ghouls was wearing Hellsing uniforms.**

**Shorty jumped over Hamilton**

**" No you dont!! " yelled Hamilton. he cast wire out around Shortys left arm, but the vampire let it be ripped off.**

**Shorty threw through a door into a room where he expected Integra Hellsing and the convention of twelve. In stead was Cruger, Syd, and ten clones of Z all holding guns aimed at him**

**" Welcome to Hellsing " said Cruger calmy.**

**" The convention of twelve couldnt be here so just think of us as substitutes " said Syd and the Z dopplegangers.**

**The opened fire.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( Back downstairs )**

**Devastation dodged another of Bridges bullets**

**" Magnificent. Excellent reflexive ability " said Bridge impressed.**

**" Save it!! "spat Devastation.**

**Bridge was enjoying himself " This is great I havent had this much fun in ages I can see tat your above even a category A vampire ".**

**Devastation ducked behind a door.**

**"**_** He's not even trying to dodge my shots. Is he immortal?!, No! Theres nothing immortal in this world!! He acts like hes fine, but he's hurt worse then I am. I can beat the vampire Bridge!! ".**_

**Bridge closed his eyes " Enough of this now its time to teach you how REAL vampires do battle ".**

**Bridges body darkened wiping away all features, slits appeared all over and opened to reveal red eyes. Bridge started laughing psychoticaly as his body morphed, it began losing shaped spliting apart, his head fell off and dissolved into snakes and centipedes a dogs head sprouted out followed by another both snarled at Devastation who watched on in terror. The twin headed shadowy hell hound lunged at Devastation, who tried to dodge but the shadows barred any exit. The creature loomed closer, one of the dog heads opened its mouth and Devastion Valentine saw Bridges eyes staring at him. Bridges arm slithered out of the dogs mouth holding one of his black guns.**

**BLAM!!**

**his left leg was blown off. Devastion would have limped off but Bridge then shot off his right leg and he toppled infront of the stairs**

**" What the hell are you?!! " screamed Devastation at the mass of shadow, blood, and eyes that reformed back into Bridge.**

**" Whats the matter? You just had a coupla legs blown off, thats all. Come get me!! Summon your familiars!! Disengage your dody!! Reconstruct your legs and stand up!! pick up your guns and fight back!! The nights only just begun!! Heres where it gets fun!! ".**

**" Goddamn freak " yelled Valentine.**

**Bridge smiled maliciously " So thats what you are, boy. A worthless, good-for-nothing lump of flesh ".**

**Devastation glared " Oh piss off you little Hellsing toy!!, Your just some vampire who's the anglican church's dog!! ".**

**Bridge smiled as a large shadowy dog head sprouted out of his shoulders covered in eyes " Then I guess that makes you dog food ". The hell hound rushed out and captured Devastation in it's jaws, and devoured him. " Hmm from this one I can tell how weak the one upstairs is... Yet it seems he's giving them quite a tough time ".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sky was being swamped with ghouls, when he felt it that bloodlust, his inner demon roared and he broke free of the ghouls grasp and began tearing them apart.**

**Cruger was in shock**

**" No...! How could this be, Sir Integras staff, and men are...Ghouls! ".**

**Skys demonic hand was a blur as he moved throughout the crowd completely lost in his frenzy, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to attack, only to see Bridge staring at him with soft eyes**

**" Please Schuyler...Please stop ".**

**Sky felt the haze lift and was brought back to his senses.**

**Hamilton kicked Shorty against the wall " Check mate my lad ".**

**Shorty chuckled " Not bad dude ".**

**" You wont die from that alone. But rest assured, we shall kill you once you tell us whose pawn you are ". said Hamilton**

**Cruger walked over, Shorty whisled " Yo bitch ".**

**The blue haired man pointed his gun at him and fired a few times**

**" Enough of that prattle. I... am quite put out ".**

**Shorty started laughing.**

**" Who in hell are you people?! How did you manage all this?! Whos behind this?! ANSWER ME!! " . demanded Cruger.**

**Shorty laughed more crazily**

**" Stop laughing, ANSWER ME!! " screamed Cruger.**

**Shorty stood up " Would love to but THEY know the attack went to crap, so obviously I have to leave!! ".**

**He flicked a match and caught fire " BUT BEFORE I GO I WILL LEAVE YOU THIS, HAPPY TRAILS, HOPE IT HELPS, BITCH!! ". He flipped them the bird " Troo...bian ". and was gone.**

**Cruger stared at his ashes " Troobian??? ".**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After burrying all the bodies everyone went to sleep... well not EVERYONE**

**" Do you really think this is an appropriate time to be doing this, oh god yes! " Sky moaned.**

**He was naked and bent over his and Bridges bed as an equaly naked Hamilton fucked him.**

**" Of course its appropriate " grunted Hamilton thrusting slow and softly into Sky.**

**Bridge was sitting crossleged in a chair watching them.**

**At first it had felt weird having a cock up his ass, but Sky was slowly loosening up and feeling more pleasure.**

**" Can I go harder now? " asked Hamilton, Sky had sensed that the man was holding back, Sky thought a moment.**

**" Alright let loose ".**

**Hamilton did not need to be told twice he thrust into the man harder and faster. Sky clutched the bed sheets so tightly he ripped into the mattress " Oh god yes fuck me!! ". Hamilton pounded his no longer virgin ass rough and brutaly. Hamilton sweated up a storm he held Skys hips in a death gripped and pounded even harder. Sky screamed, moaned, and groaned, and pushed back onto Hamiltons thick cock. Hamilton was fucking Sky so HARD the bed creaked. Finaly Hamilton roared and filled Skys insides with his sperm. He collpased onto Sky panting hard " Damn that was HOT!! ".**

**Sky didnt responced instead he moved Hamilton out of him and onto the bed on his back legs spread eagle wide. Without anylube or preparation he slammed his cock into the wire wielder and pouded his ass with tentimes the force the man had used on him.**

**As Bridge watched his lover Brutally screw Hamilton he felt something odd, something was tugging at him, or someone forty nine minutes later Sky and Hamilton roared there orgasms... In a basketball court in Newtech city, a little boy crouched over a group of dead boys, black tears streeming down his darkened eyes!!...TBC**

**Next chapter: The search for the troobian, Skys reuntion with the Vatican, till then!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: don't own PRSPD or Hellsing**

**--**

**" Our first urgent business is the rebuilding of headquarters " said Hamilton as he and Cruger sat in Integra's office. It was a few days after the Shorty and Devestation inciddent.**

**" Of the ninety-six base staff member, only ten remain alive. Of those three survived because they were away that day. In other words the only staff to actualy survive the attack are you, I, Mr Landers, and miss Delgado. Miss Drew is not of our affiliation. and Bridge and Sky are already dead ".**

**Cruger nodded and took a puff of his cigar " How goes the investigation into IT "**

**Hamilton smiled " Ah yes, Troobian ". Cruger extinguished his cigar**

**" Thats right. It holds the key to this situation ".**

**Hamilton held up a sheet of paper " All hands we can spare are presently looking into it. Via the convention of twelve,MI-5, and MI-6 are also cooperating in the investigation. Even the national museum is currently searching it's full archive... but nothing has been found. There were several groups devoted to such things as the occult and military and military studies in japan, and france.And one dungeon and dragons group ".**

**The haired man raised an eyebrow " Dungeons and dragons? "**

**Hamilton suppressed a grin " one of there members is named troobian omega ".**

**" HUMPH we might as well have no information at all " Cruger lit another cigar and stuck it in his mouth.**

**" My apologies. At this point, we know nothing more than it's slight fundamental meaning ".**

**Cruger stared at the bussiness man " Slight fundamental...meaning? ".**

**Hamilton shrugged " It seems to have some ties to the word millennium. Ten centuries. One thousand years ".**

**A light bulb turned on in Crugers head " No there is one more ". Hamilton cocked his head **

**" Pardon? ". Cruger took a second to shift his cigar to the corner of his mouth.**

**" The group that challenged the ENTIRE world for the glory of thr MILLENNIUM EMPIRE. Half a century ago ".**

**A trail of sweat ran down Hamilton's forehead as comprehension donned on him.**

**Cruger crossed his arms over his chest " Hitler,Germany. The Nazis, The third Reich. Proceed with the investigation. OVERLOOK NOTHING! ".**

**" Understood " Hamilton nodded " Anything else? "**

**" Regarding replacement staff members. Hve Jack and Z called in the others of the wild Geese? "**

**" Yes sir " Hamilton turned to leave when Bridge burst into the room with Sky close behind. Hamilton pulled Sky into a hug and kissed him. " Whats wrong? " Hamilton noticed that Sky seemed nervous and shivery.**

**Bridge presented Cruger with a letter. The blue haired man took it.**

**" A letter? " he asked wondering it's significance.**

**" Notice the sender if you would " said Bridge his eyes twinkling.**

**Cruger's face paled when he saw who the letter was from.**

**" Yes " said Bridge grinning maliciously.**

**Cruger cast his gaze on everyone in the room.**

**" Vatican secton XIII...The iscariot agency?! "**

**--**

**" **_**Members of the Hellsing organization. How would you like to enjoy an art museum together this fine autumn? I shall await you at 3PM on the 10th of september at the following place...**_

_**Signed Enrico Maxwell, head of the Vatican section XIII, the Iscariot agency "**_

**Sky repeated the letter over and over again in his head. He and Bridge were in there room. He was sitting on the bed, while Bridge dug through the closet trying to decide what he would wear to the meeting.**

**" OOH how does this look?! " He was wearing a fish net shirt with elbow high leathe gloves.**

**" Sexy " said Sky who wasnt even looking. Bridge had sensed something was wrong with him but decided not to pry. Now was the time to pry.**

**" Whats wrong champ? " asked Bridge as he straddled Sky's waist. Sky felt himself harden automaticaly and his inner beast growled with excitement, but he quelled it.**

**" It's just this whole thing... with the v-v- "**

**" the Vatican? " offered Bridge and Sky nodded and started to move Bridge around on his lap.**

**" It feels weird hearing from them. Knowing that just a little over a week ago I was one of them. And now I don't know ".**

**Bridge wrapped his arms around Sky's neck " Your not at fault in this Schuyler " said Bridge soothingly " You became a vampire involuntarily. You didnt choose the night. I chose it for you and for that I apolegize. But I am glad I did it. I really like you Sky and Im sure Hamilton does to. If youd like I'll talk to father maxwell and explain the situation. It won't really do anything but I want you to have some closure on the matter. It's the least I can do for my master ".**

**Sky raised an eyebrow " Your master? I thought that was you ".**

**Bridge shook his head " Nope, Im way to submissive for you. Therefore your the master, master ". He nibbled on Sky's ear opening the cage to Sky's beast. The undead paladin ripped both his and Bridges clothes off and threww Bridge onto his stomache. Sky roughly parted Bridges ass cheeks and slammed his throbbing cock into Bridge and started pounding. Both vampires reathed with pleasure as Sky continued his assault. Bridge moaned and screamed his thoughts a jumbled mess. Yet he had one clear thought. " **_**If this is how he fucks now, I wonder how he will be when he drinks blood and becomes a full vampire? " **_**That thought made his orgasm all the stronger.**

**--**

_**SEPTEMBER 10TH, Newtech City, the Newtech war museum, in frontof a piece by Kaster " Wilander, earl of worchester, at the battle of mamon plain "**_

**" What time is it Hamilton? " asked Anubis Cruger as he and the other man stood in the location said in the letter.**

**" It's just about three O'clock " said Hamilton checking his pocket watch.**

**" ... They invited us and now there late. I doubt this... but they may have lured us into a trap " said Cruger calmly. Hamilton shook his head.**

**" No. Regardless WHO and WHAT they are... I do not think they would try anything in publick, broad daylight, and in the middle of hostile territory ".**

**Suddenly they could hear voices approaching them. It was two men in conversation. One appeared to be in his early twenties, long blonde hair in a ponytail, the other was a much older gentlemen of mid forties. Both wore brown slack and brown vest, crosses hung around there necks and glasses on there faces. They noticed Cruger and Hamilton and said "Ah ".**

**" Oh my, perhaps were late " said the younger of the two.**

**" So it appears " agreed the older man. The younger man quickened his pace towards the two.**

**" Hello,hello. It seems ive kept you waiting ".**

**" Thats close enough " said Cruger stopping the men at a few feet. " What in the world does the VATICAN want? Moreover, the ANNIHILATION AGENCY ISCARIOT, a name to hush a crying child! "**

**" Ahh this will not do. you seem to hold quite the grudge " said the young man as he took off his glasses " First I should greet you. My name is Maxwell, and Im the head of Iscariot. Pleaseed to make your acquaintance ".**

**Cruger narrowed his eyes " Self-Introductions are meaningless. But since you have given me your name, I am Anubis Cruger, Director of the Newtech city branch of Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing, the head of all Hellsing could not be here do to other matters. Now what is your business here?! "**

**" Yes father Maxwell. Please reveal your plans " said Bridge before Maxwell could speak. Everyone turned to see him and Sky walking over behind Doggie and Hamilton. Bridge wore a button up shirt of fine silk, long sleaved, and colored blood red, black jeans, steel-toed boots, a black beanie and sunglasses. Sky wore a a black wifebeater, and blue jeans, and a simple pair of tennies.**

**Maxwell grinned at the sight of them. " Well it's the Nosferatu Bridge, Alucard junior, or little draculina " and who else do we have here? "**

**Sky shifted his gaze towards the floor " H-Hello father Maxwell ". **

**Maxwell smirked " Schuyler Tate. You would show your face in of me. Now that you have become an abomination to the church?! " he yelled mockingly and making Sky wince. " Once again greetings Bridge ".**

**Bridge smiled and pulled out one of his guns " Greetings Mxwell and farewell. YOU. Just called my master an abomination and a sow ". He aimed at Maxwell " Don't think that I'll let you leave this country ALIVE. You're as good as dead human!! ".**

**Maxwell smiled not afraid in the least bit. " Ohh how frightening. We will never get anywhere with such a scary bodyguard waving a gun around. We are here simply to talk with you. But if that is how you want it...we must follow suit in order for us to retain equal footing " with that said he snapped his fingers " AAANNDERSONN! "**

**Father Anderson entered the hall everyone was in, wielding two long bayonets. As he started walking over everyone could clearly hear him reciting a passage of the bible. Maxwell and Sky's eyes widened both knowing this was not good.**

**" N-NO! Stop it Anderson!! There is no need for violence stop this!! ".**

**Doggy started sweating he could feel the priests intent to kill.**

**" ' will be settled wi just a blow. Whit good's Isarot or the Vatican, if we let an enemy slip oot o' oor grasp!? ".**

**Maxwell was sweating now " He's lost all control now that he's seen you. Go leave this place for now! We'll try again to-- " But Maxwell sentence was cut short as Bridge pulled out his second gun flining off his hat and sunglasses in the process. His demon black hair waving down to his shoulders.**

**" HEHEHEE, Yes!! let us kill Judas priest! " Bridge cackled sadisticaly.**

**" HAHAHA Ye not Alucard bu' te will do vampire ".**

**" N-NO! " screamed Maxwell as Anderson and Bridge lunged at each other weapons raised.**

**Suddenly the side door burst open and in marched Syd dressed as a tour guide and leading a group of Senior citizens.**

**" Alright then everyone! Here we have the painting gallery! " Syd told the group bright and bubbly as she led them through the room. Hamilton had to give the girl credit for bravery. Bridge and Anderson were frozen on the spot in fighting stances looking very malicious.**

**The old folks in her group werent afraid either. In fact they seemed to think it was part of the gallery.**

**" Ehh? Why do you suppose that priest has them sword thingies? " asked one chewing imaginary gum.**

**" Oh I'll bet this is that AVANTE GARDE stuff! My grandkids love it ". said another**

**" Dear, dear! this fella's holding a gun!!**

**" Ohhh that's one whopper of a pistol! "**

**"I tell ya I was in Manchuria, we sure didnt have any guns like that! "**

**" Good grief, Todds started goin on about manchuria again! "**

**" Bridge " said Anderson as wave after wave of old people continued through the room.**

**" What? " asked the vampire.**

**" Ah've lost interest ".**

**Bridge nodded " Yes, this is no atmosphere for fighting ". **

**The priest turned his gaze towards Sky. " Schuyler "**

**Sky nodded " Father ". **

**" Ah'll be heading back tae rome " Anderson told Maxwell**

**" I see " said Maxwell in relief.**

**" Anderson smiled kindly, complete oppoite of his murderous one a few minutes ago.**

**" This is ae nice museum. Let's bring the children fae the orphanage next time ".**

**" What a minute Father Anderson " said Bridge all of a sudden " I just want it to be known that the way Sky is now is not his fault " This got Anderson and Maxwell's attention**

**" He really did have the notion to kill me but someone beat him to it, and during the event he aided me in the fight but was caught by the enemie and I had no other choice but to turn him. Thats all I wanted to say ".**

**Sky stared at the priest " Father Anderson, thank you for taking such good care of me all these years, weve been a wonderful father to me. But I have very deep feelings for Bridge and I'm happy with him, I know there can never be any forgiveness but I just wanted to tell you this ".**

**Anderson chuckled " Schuyler, you have al'vays been so kind, kinder then' all oof Iscariot. Hellsing is your place now ". As he turned to leave " But nex time Ah'll kill ye both ".**

**Sky smirked " Not if I kill you first, priest "**

**Anderson chuckled and was gone. Bridge took Sky's hand smiling brightly " Come on lets hit the gift shop "**

**Sky nodded and they headed off.**

**" And what about your guard duty? " asked Hamilton.**

**" With Anderson gone, you should be more than sufficient alone " called Bridge alone before they exited the room.**

**" Whew, it is difficult to talk here. Why don't we continue this in the cafeteria outside? ' suggested Maxwell.**

**" Hm? " Doggy looked like he didnt comprehind what he meant.**

**Maxwell suppressed an eyeroll "I seem to keep repeating myself... but I have come here to talk "**

**Cruger eyed him for a minute " ...Very well. We will both leave our dreadful subordinates behind. RIGHT? SWINE? ".**

**Maxwell swallowed the replie that threatened to come up and exchanged it for another one " Payback for earlier. Fair enough I shall endure it!! ".**

**The group reloacted to the Cafe but not before Hamilton gave Syd the thumbs up and she returned it. The man had guessed that something would happen and had made the plan with Syd to run a diversion to halt anything that was with a 100 percent going to happen...**

**In the cafe Cruger and Maxwell sat across from each other.**

**" We know of your situation " said Maxwell getting right to the point " You came under attack by organized ghouls and are on the brink of of destruction. And based on what we have heard, you are conducting a frantic search ".**

**Cruger sat there silently and Maxwell continued**

**" Also, you have not found what you search for ".**

**" Indeed, that is the case ".**

**Maxwell leaned forward " Millennium-Troobian...right? This is, how to say, very top-secret, but we possess a piece of information about Millennium-Troobian. Want me to tell you? really? Is that what you wish? Is it really? ".**

**" What do you mean to say? " asked the blue haired man.**

**" It is unheard of of for us to offer assistance to you INFERNAL protesants. But we thought to repay the debt we owed from that violation of treaty that time we sent Anderson after Integra Hellsing. And we want you to reconize this ".**

**Cruger nodded " Fine you have our consent "**

**" But thats not quite enough. Not enough for me to tell you ".**

**He narrowed his eyes and smiled " There is an important word required when you ask something of someone. Please! ".**

**" Now you're trying to take advantage of us! " exclaimed Hamilton who stood on the side. **

**" Hamilton!! " said Cruger silencing the man " We can acquire top-secret vatican info with just one word. It's not a bad deal. Besides, we are not in a position right now to be choosy ".**

**Hamilton nodded his head and said no more. Maxwell sat back in his chair looking far to smug for his own good.**

**" Please. I don't care how a thing it is. Would you tell me?. Director of the special agency of Iscariot, Vatican section XIII of the roman catholic church. Father Maxwell "**

**" Ok! Ok!! Agreed. Director of Newtech City branch of Hellsing, the royal order of british protesant knights, Anubis Cruger.**

_**It goes back a hundred years give or take, to World War 2. Large numbers of military personnel fled from a defeated Germany. Kameraden Bavarian, Spider, Helpers gate, Brother Kreuz, Nahid, Odessa. Such organizations and assorted expatriate Germans assisted in this mass flight. There primary destinations were the many south american nations sympthetic to the fatherland.**_

**" What the hell does any of this matter? " demanded Cruger " Anyone with a passing war fetish would know this ".**

_**They all began their movements just before or after the defeat of Germany. That much is certain. Fleeing the country during the war would have been desertion. The Millennium-Troobian we know is the name of a project and a military unit. Thet are the ones who carried out the highly classified transfer of resources and personnel for the Nazis. This Millennium-Troobian has been working diligently since the initial stages of the war. They ran around occupied German falsifying documents while expanding there resources and gathering promising men of talent. They transfered everything to south america...confiscated jewish property, works of art, precious metals, foreign currency, valuable securities, and so on. From the smallest gold tooth to the largest submarine.**_

**Cruger was shocked by the news**

**Maxwell looked at Cruger a wild gleem in his eyes " You wish to know how we know do you? Because the Vatican helped! Considerably! "**

**A few feet away at another table three figures sat at a table drinking tea and listening to Maxwell speak.**

**" It seems they have finally discovered us Mein Fuher Gruum " said Morganna**

**" What does it matter? " asked Broodwing " Everything is just about ready for the operation "**

**Gruum smiled his pale almost skeletal face looking cruel " Yes soon the time for war, glorious, glorious war will be upon us, I wonder how they will take it? "...TBC**

**Next chapter: Bridge, worried about Sky's refusal to drink blood takes it upon himself to create a situation where his lover will definetely want to. After all nothing is sweeter then the blood of REVENGE, till then!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Revenge**

**Disclaimer: As always don't own it**

* * *

**A little boy of ten with orangey hair was walking down the street. A sullen expression was plastered to his face as he tried to pretend he didnt exist. It had happened again, he'd killed. Killed those kids in the basketball court. He hadnt meant to do it he kept telling himself over and over again, fearing that he would not belive it, that he had wanted those kids to die. He suppressed the tears that threatened to well up with all his might, jamming his eyes shut and focusing on happy things, though that was very hard to do. His adoptive family hated him and only kept him around due to the checks they got from taking care of him.**

**Suddenly the boy blindly bumps into someone and falls backwards onto his but. He opens his eyes to apologize.**

**" Im sorry sir. Really Im sorry! " He repeated. Bridge, the person the kid had bumped into held up a hand for silence and the boy quickly complied.**

**" Okay Im old enough to be your big brother so drop the sir crap, another thing is this whole thing is my fault...name " .**

**" I'm Sam ". Bridge smiled**

**" Hello Sam, names Bridge, nice to meet you and like I said this whole incident was my fault and the way I see it, I owe you ".**

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large sum of bills**

**" $200 should cover it my good man " said Bridge as he held the money out to Sam.**

**The boy was shocked " B-But this m-m-m-money ".**

**Bridge nodded his head " Sam your right. That isnt enough money ". He pulls more bills out of his pocket**

**" There $800, hmm no okay here you go $12,000 "**

**Sam was dumbstruck as Bridge placed the money in his hands**

**" Keep it really. You deserve it " Bridge spoke softly. Sam blushed as he imagined this is the way a loving mother would speak to her child.**

**" Thank you " Said Sam finaly accepting the money and pocketing it. Bridge looked at his watch and smirked**

**" Sam it was nice meeting you. We should get together sometime and chat, but I have some bussiness to set into motion-**

**" HEY LOOK IT'S THE FREAK!! " came a hateful,loud voice cutting Bridge off. Both Sam and Bridge reacted as if there given names were called. A group of six tough looking teens swaggered over.**

**Bridge noticed the fear that suddenly crept onto Sams face. But it wasnt the fear of being hurt. It was the fear of hurting someone else.**

**" What are you doing around our turf freak!? " demanded the biggest of the group so Bridge labled him there leader. He turned to look at Sam and found the boy was terrified, but it wasnt of the thugs, it was FOR them.**

**"**_** Interesting, much as it would be fun to shreds these pussies, I think I will sit back and let Sam have the spot light " **_**Bridge thought folding his arms across his chest**_**.**_** Sam slowly backed away from the.**

**" Please just leave me alone. I didnt mean to kill them, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you "**

**The leader smirked at Sam darkly " Say what you want freak, they still dead aint they, no matter how it happend those were my boys! " He was suddenly aware that Bridge was there, but before he could say anything a look in Bridges eye made him forget he was ther. Shaking his head in confusion he glared down at Sam and began to advance on him.**

**Sam tripped landing on his butt hard. Whimpering in pain Bridge elt a shift in the air, his undead eyes were glued on Sam as tears started to leak out. But they were not the liquid he looked forward to seeing on his victims, No they were...pure black. Tears of black leaked out of the boys eyes, which had turned black as well. Bridge looked at the six thugs. Like Sam there hads had turned black and were leaking the black liquid but it seemed to be having a negative effect on them,**

**They writhed in intense pain, moaing softly as if there throats were caving in. Bridge was truly fascinated. He had never seen such a power before. A crash alerted Bridges attention. Someone had crashed there car into a lamp post. Upon quick inspection he discovered that the black eyes were catching.**

**" **_**Is he effecting every living thing in the area!? " **_**Bridges mind was racing with possibilities. But he knew that killing six pieces of trash was fine, but an entire neigborhood may have been pushing it. Rushing over to Sam he grabbed the boys shoulders and shook him hard.**

**" Sam listen to me. You have to- but whatever he was about to say as he felt another shift in the area. Sams eyes instantly returned to normal at his touch, and not just him. Everyone was losing the onynx tinge. They seemed to be making full recoveries. Bridge grabbed Sam and through him over his shoulders and dashed off. He knew he couldnt ignore Sam but he still had more pressing things to deal with, that certainly could not be ignored.**

**Bridge stashed Sam in his room, the boy had passed out from what he guessed was over use of his abilitie. He'd explained the situation to Hamilton who would look after the boy while he and Sky were gone. Now only one thing remained. He found his lover sitting in the dining room. In front of him was a porterhouse steak which Sky seemed to be trying to choke down. It twisted Bridges unbreathing heart.**

**Unless Sky drank blood he would only get weaker and weaker. Which is why Bridge was happy to have discovered a wek to Break Sky's fasting.**

**" Having a little trouble? " Sky looked up instantly at the sound of Bridges voice.**

**" Hey Bridge. No this steaks just really tough ".**

**Bridge rolled his eyes " There isnt any form of meat on this plane of existence that a vampire can't sink there teeth into. He straddled Sky's waist wrapping his arms around the other mans neck.**

**" Sky I love you and it pains me greatly to see you hurt like this, which is why ive found a way to help. Your going to drink human blood "**

**Sky opened his mouth to protest, but Bridge silenced him with a finger " Whose the person you hate most in the world? "**

**Sky stared at Bridge blankly not sure what he meant.**

**Bridge stroked his hair " Come on papi. You must have someone you absolutely want to rip limb from limb. Someone whose wronged you, maybe killed someone you cared about? "**

**from the way he felt Sky's body stifen he knew his message was clear. He leaned towards Sky''s ear**

**" The man who killed your father and defiled your mother is in town and you and I are going to pay him a visit. Tonight "**

**He pulled back to see the effects of his words and froze feeling in that moment more turned on by Sky then he ever had before. The look of absolute black hate and deep bloodlust said it all. Now all he had to do was find something to wear...TBC**

**Next chapter: Sky comes face to face with the man who killed his family while Bridge squares off with his henchmen. Till then**


End file.
